Hay amores
by Nocturnals
Summary: El amor se siente y se ve, flota y se condensa solo percibido por aquellos que lo poseen. Exactamente, es una conexión. Es aquel tipo de amor, que surge sin darse cuenta, el mismo que se mete en nuestro corazón mientras palpita y se acomoda sin ánimos de partir. Se instala y a veces mueren con nosotros. Eso había concluido la ascendida Coronel Hawkeye.
1. Prólogo

**Hay amores**

* * *

_Disclaimer: FMA no es mío._

* * *

**"Prólogo"**

* * *

Muchos dicen que amor hay uno solo, que se presenta y se siente de distintas formas, pero que el sentimiento es único. Es el mismo amor de una madre hacia su hijo, que hacia su esposo; solo que se siente distinto.

De la misma forma, la intensidad cambia. Hay amores leves, escurridizos y efímeros, pero que sienten a flor de piel por un corto periodo antes de extinguirse. Por otro lado, están aquellos lejanos y deseosos, profundos pero intocables, aquellos que no mueren, ni se realizan. Duran y permanecen a través de los años. Se perpetuán.

Más allá de eso, el amor se siente y se ve, flota y se condensa solo percibido por aquellos que lo poseen. Exactamente, es una conexión. Flexible y amplia, casi eterna. Hay amores que parecen agotarse y resurgen con una mirada. Otros que juran vivir por siempre, y se desvanecen al primer tropieso.

El amor es inversamente proporcional al sufrimiento. Si amas, sufres. Es un pequeño precio a pagar por el goce de una caricia que logra hacer estremecer nervios hasta entonces desconocidos. Porque el amor es más que tacto, es más de aquello que nuestros sentidos engloban.

No se necesita luz para que nuestros ojos lo vean, no se necesita una caricia para sentir cosquillas sobre la piel, no se necesitan sonidos para oírlos, ni sabores para que nuestra boca se seque, tampoco un aroma para que se corte la respiración.

Es aquel tipo de amor, que surge sin darse cuenta, el mismo que se mete en nuestro corazón mientras palpita y se acomoda sin ánimos de partir. Se instala y a veces mueren con nosotros.

Eso había concluido la ascendida Coronel Hawkeye.

Riza nunca había pensado en el otro sexo como tal hasta los quince años, una edad apropiada en términos relativos. Nunca había pensado en besar, hasta que le robaron un beso. De la misma forma, casi un poco más de un año luego, nunca había concebido hacer el amor hasta que los gemidos escapan de su boca.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada hasta que vio partir al que sería el alquimista de fuego y cerró la puerta de su hogar; encerrándose. Se dejó caer sigilosamente al suelo y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho. Tristeza. Sí, más que aquella que la embargaba al morir su padre; su pecho ardía y sus ojos se aguaron.

Esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida, se daría cuenta más tarde, que lloraba por causa de Roy Mustang. Y comprendió, a sus tímidos diecisiete años que creía en él, que confiaba en él, y que le había entregado no sólo el trabajo de su padre sino a sí misma por una misma razón: lo amaba.

Oh, que Dios la amparase; estaba enamorada.

* * *

Mi primer Roy-Riza, que emoción!

Nunca pensé realmente en escribir algo de esta pareja, me parecía una relación demasiado profunda y compleja para tomarla pero hoy sonó la canción de "Hay amores" de Shakira cuando escuchaba la radio y pensé: "Che, esto es muy de FMA..." y oh, tenía un teclado cerca.

Así surgió esto. Y por lo menos hasta donde lo tengo - este prólogo y otros dos capítulos- me gusta bastante.

Un beso enorme a todos. Gracias por leer.


	2. Enojo

**Hay amores.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Obviamente FMA no me pertenece._

* * *

**"Enojo"**

* * *

Riza "Ojo de halcón" Hawkeye era, definitivamente, una mujer que no era en un inicio acomodable a su título. Cualquier persona que la mirase diría que si no fuera por su carácter y paciencia, no encajaría siquiera en la imagen de una mujer militar. No, en lo más mínimo. Riza era una mujer cálida, paciente y amable; solo que la milicia había logrado que guardara es aparte de sí para sus más afines.

Roy Mustang era uno de ellos. Claro que la gente especulaba sobre ellos, algunos la llamaban "la niñera del coronel", para ese momento general, y en algunas ocasiones escuchó comentarios más inapropiados tales como "amante" o "esclava". Pero si había algo que la describía era su lealtad. Nadie, y por momentos hasta ella lo pensaba, sabía por qué ella era tan fiel al propicito de Mustang. Pero un segundo luego ella lo recordaba; creía en él. Siempre lo había hecho.

Incluso cuando él procrastinaba en casa de su padre, cuando se suponía que debería estar estudiando alquimia. Era irresponsable, pensó, y nunca supo como lograba terminar las cosas a tiempo y evitarse una reprimenda por parte del Alquimista Hawkeye. Ella, por otro lado, pasaba de él. Era un estudiante y por ende debería limitarse a eso mismo: estudiar. Pero aparentemente le gustaba más la práctica a la teoría.

Riza sonrió, viendo a su general acomodado en su silla de escritorio con un libro encima de los ojos, tal cual lo encontraba en su adolescencia en casa de su padre. Giró los ojos, ligeramente irritada. Después de tantos años, el seguía siendo él mismo en esencia. A pesar los años y los pecados que cargaban encima.

Riza pensó, últimamente andaba melancólica, en la primera vez que se había enfurecido con él;

Tendría unos catorce recién cumplidos, y él unos dieciséis cuando Mustang decidió que ella necesitaba ayuda en la cocina. Obviamente, no era así. Ella se las había arreglado sola bastante bien todo ese tiempo, y no creía necesaria la intromisión en el que era su espacio personal. Anteriormente lo había sido toda la casa, pero desde la invasión del estudiante, se limitaba a la cocina y a su cuarto. El resto debía compartirlo.

— Joven Mustang, realmente no necesito ayuda, aunque apreció el gesto. — Riza dijo — Por favor, regrese a sus estudios y déjeme la cena a mí.

—No, no. La ayudaré, solo dígame que necesita que haga.

"Que te vayas", pensó ella.

No tenía nada en contra del joven, en lo absoluto. Pero por momentos él la trataba como si fuera frágil, y ella no lo era, al menos no del todo. Además, la impacientaba su insistencia con cosas fútiles ¿Ayudarla con la cena? Oh, no, él solo quería evitar los libros que se amontonaban a un lado del sofá que usaba como cama.

Riza se encontraba fastidiada, solo un poco, por las insistencias del chico. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella y solo ella, con un padre encerrado en su despacho. Solitaria, bastándose consigo misma. Y de repente venía él a entrometerse en su vida. Bien, él era el aprendiz de su padre, pero la alquimia nada tenía que ver con ella. Riza se las había apañado muy bien sola como para que a sus catorce años alguien quisiera comenzar a subestimarla. No era una niña.

Lo que Riza no comprendía era que Roy Mustang había sido criado para ser un caballero con las mujeres, y ofrecerse a ayudarlas en lo que éstas necesitaran. Caballerosidad que en ocasiones propicias el utilizaba para evitar los libros y procurar acercarse a Riza.

Aquella chica con el cabello corto, desmechado en la nuca, con ojos de tierra rojiza. La misma que vagaba por la casa haciendo quehaceres, sorprendiéndolo a cada paso. La chica tenía tantas responsabilidades encima como una adulta, y actuaba como una. Intrigado, la observaba más detenidamente. Terriblemente distinta a cualquier joven de esa edad a la que Mustang se hubiese aproximado.

Vestía siempre de forma sobria, polleras hasta las rodillas, camisas sencillas y un par de sandalias cubiertas. Nada pomposa, nada extraordinario y sumamente llamativa a sus ojos. Quizá fuera masoquista, solo un poco, o al menos contraproducente, ya que ella lo miraba con sus fríos, y a la vez fulminantes, ojos tierra como si él no existiera. Pero Roy Mustang sabía que ninguna mujer, o niña, podía ser tan fría.

— Insisto, joven Mustang, usted tiene sus deberes, y yo los míos.

Roy Mustang le enseñó esa gran sonrisa suya, con los dientes perfectos y totalmente encantadora. Ella ni siquiera le sonrió de vuelta.

—No voy a desistir, y está haciéndose tarde. Deberíamos comenzar, Riza.

Y allí estaba él, llamándola por su nombre cuando ella había marcado las distancias con su forma tan fría y distante de referirse a él, como el extraño que sería al final de sus estudios; "joven Mustang"*. Riza se abstuvo de suspirar frustrada y asintió, resignada a que al final él ganaría. Le dio breves y escuetas indicaciones y comenzaron a cocinar.

Verduras cortadas, sal, pimienta y carne después estaba casi todo listo. Entonces ella miró la comida que hervía en su olla y luego al estudiante de su padre. Ella quería tomar un baño antes de comer, así que dado que el joven no había fracasado en su intromisión a la cocina, supuso que podría darse una ducha rápida y servir la comida.

—Por favor, joven Mustang, cuide de la comida. Regresaré en diez minutos.

Ella subió las escaleras, se duchó y cambió. Bajó hasta la sala y lo encontró dormido, con un libro sobre la cabeza y un leve aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales. Olor a comida quemándose. Contuvo un rugido y apretó los labios. Corrió hasta la cocina y apagó todas las hornallas logrando un pequeño alboroto. Consiguió, apenas, salvar la comida.

Roy Mustang apareció por el umbral de la puerta con cara de arrepentimiento y murmuró un "¿Lo siento mucho?". Riza contuvo la respiración y respondió.

—Por favor, joven Mustang, salga de mi cocina. Ahora.

Terminante, escueta y directa. Mustang encontró apenas gracioso la forma en que su ceño se fruncía. Al fin había logrado una pequeña expresión en ella, pero esa noche, la comida supo horrible.

— ¿De qué se ríe, coronel?

Riza despertó de su ensoñación y vio que su general al final se había despertado, tarde, como aquella vez. Le dio un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa.

— En como arruinó mi cocina en una ocasión, general — Respondió — Arruino mi guisado.

Roy lo comprendió al instante.

—Estabas furiosa.

—Molesta, un poco, sí, señor. — Lo corrigió y dejó sobre su escritorio una pila de papeleo. — Pero ya sabe, general, usted tiene vetado el ingreso a mi cocina.

Mustang frunció el ceño y su cara se volvió un cómico mohín infantil de protesta.

—Es usted injusta, coronel.

—Mi guisado no pensaría lo mismo, señor.

Y así fue como Roy Mustang comenzó a tener prohibida la entrada a cualquier cocina de Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

*Nota 1:"Joven Mustang", así traduzco yo "Mustang-san". No tengo nada contra esto, solo que me parece más apropiado traducirlo de esa forma.

Les mando un beso enorme, gracias por leer.


	3. Cabello

**Hay Amores**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ya, FMA no es mío.

* * *

Cabello

* * *

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te cortes es pelo? — Pregunta Roy, una vez que el resto de sus subordinados abandonan la sala que comparten.

— ¿Señor? — Pregunta la coronel, indiferente.

Mustang se levanta de su escritorio y avanza hacia ella. Hawkeye ni siquiera se inmuta cuando él se acerca a ella y con su aliento chocando contra su frente le quita el broche que mantiene su cabello atado firmemente. Luego, cuando trata de dar un paso hacia atrás choca contra el borde de otro escritorio.

— Señor, retroceda — Dice, entre dientes, pero autoritaria.

Roy asiente, sabiendo que ha pasado los límites que ella ha impuesto. Suspira pero arriesgándose a recibir un balazo figurativo acaricia un mechón rubio de cabello y deja que se escurran las hebras doradas entre sus dedos. ¿Cuántas veces hacía acariciado ese pelo? No podría contarlas, pero nunca serían suficientes.

— No entiendo por qué deseas cortarlo, largo es hermoso. — Confiesa.

Riza suspira cansina. Siempre ha sabido de la curiosa obsesión de su superior con su cabello, casi como si se tratara de una posesión suya. Las veces que el lo había tocado lo había hecho embelesado, concentrado en cada hebra delgada y delicada en sus yemas. Sí, era claro que le gustaba su pelo. Tal vez el color, había conjeturado cuando era más joven, cuando reparo en la suave pero marcada preferencia de Mustang por las rubias.

Rubias, casi siempre.

Así eran las chicas que solía dejar que lo acompañaran hasta el hogar de los Hawkeye. Normalmente, salía a pasear para estirar las piernas cuando buscaba desligarse un rato de los libros que su maestro le dejaba para que leyera. Y claro, encontraba a las muchachitas que enloquecidas por el citadino correteaban en coquetas manadas hacia él.

Mustang había presumido, incluso desde la pre adolescencia, un enorme poder de atracción para las féminas. Y es que cuando él entraba en un ambiente, todo pasaba a orbitar a su alrededor como si se tratase de un nuevo centro magnético. Las niñitas lo encontraban divertidísimo, las niñas amable, las jovencitas agradable, las adolecentes atractivo, las jóvenes hermoso y las mayores tenían en ocasiones pequeños ataques de pedofilia para con él, encontrándolo demasiado elocuente.

Oh, sí. Mustang tenía el don de la palabra y, como aditivo por si las dudas, era carismático y buen mozo.

¿Cuántos hombres con un atractivo tan exótico conoces, Riza?, oía diario en la escuela, cuando de repente todas las niñas de la escuela reparaban en ella al vivir con el citadino. Locas, locas por todos lados, pensaba para sus adentros.

Bien, se los concedía, el Joven Mustang no era del tipo de hombre comunes de ver. Es decir, tenía una clara ascendencia xingense, lo cual en el pequeño poblado donde vivían y donde un noventa por ciento de la población era rubia y de ojos azules era un gran acontecimiento, le daba un aire exótico. Pero, pensaba la chica, no era nada del otro mundo.

Si el pueblo estuviera lleno de chicos como él de pelo y ojos oscuros y de repente llegara un chico con marcados rasgos amestrianos como los ojos azules y el cabello dorado, sería el nuevo acontecimiento. Pero así de ilógicas eran sus compañeras.

Como cada tarde, Riza lo veía llegar bajando la colina con una nueva compañía. Siempre rubia, aunque eso no era algo raro. Todas estaban absolutamente encantadas de acompañarlo, normalmente alegando que era nuevo y podía perderse. Y, además, todas llevaban el cabello larguísimo.

¿No les molestaría acaso tener que cargar con todo ese cabello inútil?

Mustang le era indiferente, o eso se obligaba a pensar, pero en ocasiones se encontrbaa curiosa sobre la misteriosa preferencia de Mustang para con las rubias. Ella lo era, pero eso no venía al caso. Pronto escucho hablar de que los hombres preferían determinados estereotipos. Y entonces lo comprendió, Mustang ya sabía cuál era su clase de chicas.

Casi medio año luego de que Mustang llegara al hogar de los Hawkeye, Riza se detuvo un par de minutos a examinarse frente al espejo que tenían en la entrada. Roy levanto sus ojos del libro que leía al verla tan ocupada examinándose a sí misma frente al cristal del espejo junto a la ventana. Entonces le descubrió llevándose la mano a las puntas de su cabello que le llegaban a los hombros en un corte recto.

Sin pensar demasiado en cuan lejana tendía a mostrarse Riza se acerco a ella por detrás. Riza se percato a penas se levanto pero no hizo nada, no al menos hasta que el tomo por primera vez un mechón de su cabello rubio y lo levanto un poco de su posición original, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

— Tienes un cabello hermoso, Riza, deberías dejarlo crecer.

— ¿Joven Mustang? — Preguntó, sintiendo como los colores querían tomarle el rostro.

—Oh, lo lamento — Se disculpo y suavemente dejó el mechón caer a su lugar — Si quieres mi más sincera opinión, tienes un pelo demasiado bonito para llevarlo tan corto.

—Es mi pelo, joven Mustang.

—Lo es, sí. Pero es mi opinión.

A la mañana siguiente Roy se decepciono un poco al verla servir el desayuno con el cabello desmechado en la nuca, tan corto como él mismo lo llevaba. Suspiró con el orgullo a penas herido. Normalmente, cuando le decía a una chica un cumplido como "que bien te sienta el pelo rizado" ellas se esmeraban en rizarlo diariamente. Pero Riza había cortado su pelo aplastando sus halagos.

— Bueno, corto también es lindo.

Riza lo miró, entendiendo a que se refería y se limitó a dejar el plato frente a él.

—Tiene libros esperándolo, joven Mustang.

—¿Siempre tan severa?

Claramente, Roy había reparado en ella, y Riza había tratado de asesinar el más mínimo interés de él en ella desde el primer momento. Pero de nada funciono. Porque entre más se esmeraba para no agradarle, más se encontraba tratando de hacerse encajar en sus estereotipos y luego auto sabotearse.

Riza siempre había tratado de mantener las distancias, de mantenerse firme y convencerse de que Roy Mustang no ejercía en ella ese magnetismo, de separarse del resto de las locas que no hacía otra cosa sino tratar de llamar su atención. Pero ella ya lo hacía. Roy pasaba mucho tiempo tratando de descifrarla, de entrar en su pequeño mundo, de formar parte de su rutina y descubrir a la encantadora joven que se ocultaba tras sus barreras de estoicismo.

— Termine sus deberes, General.

Roy suspira, sabiendo que no lograra nada en ella. Nunca lo hizo. Ningún comentario, nada que indique que ella le hará caso. No. Porque cuando Riza entraba en su popularmente conocido estereotipo, ella se obligaba a salir de él. De modo que se retira, frustrado y se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio de forma ruidosa.

Riza sonríe sabiendo que él no puede verla.

Sí, Riza se engaña diciéndose que no está bajo su magnetismo. Y no es que ser rubia la condenara, no. Porque, curiosamente, Roy Mustang desarrollo su estereotipo en un pequeño poblado mirando a la misteriosa hija de su maestro. Esa de carácter serio, rubia, de ojos oscuros, delgada pero con hermosas piernas. La misma que con una mirada le helaba el alma, y con una sonrisa le calentaba el corazón.

Maldición, la amaba.

Y, oh, ella a él.

— ¿Y si concluyo mi papeleo a tiempo, coronel? — Intenta negociar.

—Debe hacerlo, señor. Y es mi cabello.

—Insisto, Coronel, en que luce hermosa con el cabello largo.

—Es su opinión, señor.

Roy sonríe.

—Supongo que, como cada vez que tenemos esta discusión, usted amanecerá con el cabello corto, desmechado en la nuca, y mirándome como si dijera; "Su opinión no me importa".

Riza corresponde su sonrisa y asiente.

—Veo, señor, que me conoce. Y también sabrá, General, que ese papeleo de allí es para hoy.

Auch.

Claro, eso también debía haberlo previsto.


	4. Tango

**Hay Amores**

* * *

_FMA no es mío._

* * *

**Tango**

* * *

Roy Mustang era afine a la música, mas no al baile. No era un mal bailarín, en lo absoluto, su madre siempre le había dicho desde niño que Dios le había dado los pies benditos. Claro, a pesar de manifestar buena coordinación, no le agradaba demasiado. Por otro lado, escuchar música le gustaba. Sentarse, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la melodía. Por ello mismo, tenía ciertas preferencias.

El violín, el piano, la guitarra…

Obviamente, prefería lo instrumental, con poca letra o alguna que valiese la pena.

A pesar de esto eran pocas las veces que él prendía la radio o buscaba un vinilo para ponerlo en un tocadiscos obsequiado. Por ello miró con curiosidad el artefacto que el teniente Breda había llevado a la oficina. Era, según su relato, una baratija que habían encontrado en una de las oficinas obsoletas. Entonces Breda lo llevó con él, con la esperanza de que la alquimia le diera al objeto de nuevo sus años de antiguas glorias.

Y, como era deseado, bastaron las manos de Roy Mustang para que volviese a funcionar.

—¡Hay solo un disco, vamos a buscar algunos otros! —Avisaron Breda y Havoc, luego desaparecieron sin mayores esperas.

—¿Señor? —Consulto Fuery, sabiendo su rol.

—Vaya a controlar a ese par, Mayor —Expresó él, negando con la cabeza.

El más joven de todo el grupo se levantó y corrió a alcanzar a sus compañeros ¿De dónde pretendían ellos sacar un disco de vinilo en pleno edificio militar?

Riza se acerco al artefacto que tan familiar le resultaba. Un tocadiscos viejo, de añares atrás, algo diferente a los modelos nuevos que veía en las tiendas. Era bastante básico, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgica sobre un par de pocos recuerdos agradables de los años en que su padre estaba terriblemente decaído. Recordó, Mustang aún no se había ido de su hogar con el fin de ingresar a la milicia.

Riza había estado en la cocina cuando Mustang ingresó por la puerta que daba al patio con las compras que le había encargado. Al final, luego de casi dos años metidos en la misma casa, llegaron a un precario pero estable pacto silencioso. Mantenerse en sus moldes de estudiante e hija del maestro, donde nada más estaba permitido. Habían llegado a eso, apenas hablado, luego de que Roy la besara de asalto un día en medio de las escaleras.

Al contrario de lo que él mismo imagino, Riza no lo abofeteó, sino que se giró sobre sus talones y se escondió en la cocina. No hablaron más del tema sino hasta que ella le pidió ir al salón a comer.

"Joven Mustang, usted es el aprendiz de mi padre. Lo entiende. Propongo mantenernos en esa relación. Gracias."

Ni una palabra más.

Pero al final habían encontrado un equilibrio en medio del limbo de la primera atracción tan fuerte que sentían. Él venía sonriente, más de lo normal, e irradiaba una extraña aura de efusividad. Riza aceptó los vegetales de buena gana, acomodándolos en la mesada para hacer el almuerzo poco después. Miró, con curiosidad, el otro paquete que él traía.

—Riza, ¿te molesta un poco de música?

Ella lo observo confusa, mas negó con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, Joven Mustang.

Él sonrió más ampliamente y Riza contuvo el rubor. No era posible que él se viera incluso mejor con esa brillante felicidad. Ella suspiró despacio cuando él desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina que daba al comedor. Feliz de estar a solas comenzó a lavar los instrumentos que iba a emplear en su labor de cocinera.

Mientras picaba las verduras que constituirían la ensalada pensaba en cómo había llegado a convertirse en esa chiquilla hormonada. Tenía apenas quince años, no podías sentirse de esa forma. Además, él era demasiado impetuoso. Pero por alguna razón, llevó su mano a sus labios y acarició los mismos con timidez.

Él la había besado una vez, después de todo.

Y a ella le había gustado, en su tímida e inocente forma.

¿Qué era esa cosa que le daba en el estomago, esa ansiedad, eso que la hacía retorcerse en su cama cada noche?

Entonces, para suspender sus pensamientos una canción resonó en la casa. Riza dejó el cuchillo sorprendida. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba música. Ella se concentro en la melodía. Fuerte, rítmica, ligeramente coqueta. Pensó que tales calificativos eran confusos para una canción, pero eran los únicos que podía encontrar para describirla.

Dejó todo en su sitió y fue hasta la sala, donde Mustang se encontraba en medio de la casi vacía habitación. Una mesa, un cuadro, un espejo y unas pocas sillas eran todo el mobiliario. Un cuarto grande con demasiado espacio de sobra. Lo miró de nuevo, él tenía los ojos cerrados con paz.

— ¿Qué instrumento es ese? — Preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Es un bandoneón, es música extranjera — Dijo él, abriendo sus ojos sin exaltarse —Me la vendieron unos viajeros.

Ella asintió y escuchó atentamente el sonido que estaba entre un acordeón y un piano. Subía y bajaba en su mente, revolviéndose. Entonces la canción cambió a otra, similar pero inversamente diferente. Más lenta.

—¿Sabes bailar Tango, señorita Riza? —Preguntó, fijando sus ojos negros en ella.

—¿Tango? No, Joven Mustang.

Entonces él camino hasta ella tendiéndole la mano. Quien sabría por qué aceptó su mano, cuando perfectamente podría haberse excusado con la preparación de la comida. Pero no lo hizo, sino que dejó que él la guiara. Su mano en su hombro, la otra en su mano. La de él abrazando la suya, y la otra en su diminuta cintura.

Riza se sonrojó en contra de su propia voluntad. Él irradiaba calor, y olía al frescor de las mañanas de lluvia, como aquella. Pero no debería saber eso, yendo al caso.

—Primero así, un paso, luego otro y otro. Al compas… así, luego repites y cambias de dirección.— Le indicaba.

Y allí estaba ella, bailando.

Un paso, otro, uno más, ahora a la izquierda. Pierna arriba, giró, atrás y cambiar de dirección. Despacio, sin prisas. Y luego ¡zaz! Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Rápido, cambio, atrás y de nuevo al compas.

—Es sencillo —Le confesó Mustang, tocándole en hombro y extendiéndole la mano cuando "La cumparcita" sonó — Aprendiste con esta canción, si mal no recuerdo.

Riza lo miro, su coronel estaba a su lado, tendiéndole la mano para sacarla a bailar.

Pero no eran niños, y ella ya sabía resistirse a ese aroma cálido y sensual que el tango parecía multiplicar cuando bailaban. No, sabía cómo terminarían las cosas si ella tomaba esa mano enorme en comparación con la suya.

Porque cuando la canción llegaba a su fin, aquella mañana de sus quince años, él volvió a besarla. Bajó la corta distancia que separaba sus labios, apretó su agarre en su cintura y la besó.

Y Riza, embobada por su calor y su aroma, drogada por la música y la sensualidad le devolvió el beso.

—No tengo quince años señor, conozco sus intenciones.

Entonces Mustang sonríe, y apaga el tocadiscos.

—No puede culparme por haberlo intentado, teniente. En todo caso, no parecía particularmente enojada.

Ella suspiró.

—El tango hechiza, señor. Y en mi plena defensa, era una niña. — Respondió.

* * *

Vamos, gente, que amó el tango. En especial esa canción. Y para mí, Mustang es tango puro. Sensual, vivo, vibrante y hechizante. Oh, yeah. Estaba escuchando esa canción "La cumparcita" cuando nació esto. Así que se las recomiendo. Ya, no es el más sensual de los tangos, pero es hermoso. Un beso enorme a todos. Cuídense mucho.


End file.
